


Alas Rotas.

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ascenso del Fénix. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Artemis Bana-Mighdall (mentions), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentions Alfred - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Jason había pasado por muchas pérdidas, pero solo esta vez había logrado recuperar fragmentos arrebatados y lo hizo feliz como nunca, haciendo que la caída fuera peor.Necesitaba distracción para que dejara de doler.Y una noche todo inició, voces, visiones, movimientos involuntarios; eso empezaba a asustarlo, acaso serían secuelas del pozo, tal vez estaba retrocediendo a su inminente final.





	1. Entre las sombras.

**Chicago.**

Fijamente miraba a los matones de Black Mask en espera del cargamento, las pistas lo habían llevado ahí. Un nuevo y peligroso armamento le dijeron.

Actualmente aceptaba cualquier cosa, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, la ruptura con la familia había sido dolorosa pero necesaria, Jason había llegado al límite de todas sus mierdas que arrojaban sobre él. Había un gran vacío en su corazón, un hueco que Artemis había dejado, la había amado, no, la amaba con todo el corazón pero ella no se quedó, lo abandonó como tantas personas lo hacían, Biz, ido, sus niños estaban ahora en mejores manos.

Le rogó que se quedara, a él no le importaba su pasado, lo de su padre de mierda, para él sólo dos fueron los culpables, Willis y el pingüino, sin embargo ella prefirió alejarse, Jason no era suficientemente bueno para que lo amara lo suficiente para quedarse, al igual que no fue lo suficientemente bueno para que su madre dejara las drogas, para que Bruce lo aceptara de vuelta, para que Willis le diera mejor vida.

_Mierda_ habían peleado a golpes entre ellos antes de recuperarla, tuvo que proteger a los chicos de la amazona y Bizarro, luego se unieron y formaron un buen grupo. Por qué necesitaba ir de vuelta a Bana-Mighdall.

Jason odiaba que lecho estuviera frío, había sido la primera mujer con la que él había empezado a dejar de reprimirse la cama. El no sabía si lo que había aprendido en ese entonces era correcto para alguien que no fuera un pervertido y no quería que lo tacharan de serlo. Ambos estaban rotos, habían sido abusados, torturados; él en su infancia, ella hace unos años cuando fue concubina de Dalkriig-Hath. El aprendió cosas que un niño no debe de saber; lo obligaron a hacerlo, ambos aprendieron a respirar entre el dolor. Fue por eso por lo que se complementaron tanto en la intimidad como en lo sentimental.

Sus niños, como los extrañaba, que se los habían arrancado de su lado.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había movimiento en el puerto, Red Hood se alistó para atacar silenciosamente en el momento que fuera preciso.

Los cuatro hombres bajaron las cajas mientras otro abría las puertas del camión. Llegó el momento de actuar. Disparó su gancho y aterrizó silenciosamente, se cubrió con la oscuridad y avanzó tomó la palanca, esperaba no tener que usar las pistolas, no quería alertar a los otros secuaces en el edificio, ni a los compradores antes de tiempo.

Dio una carrera rápida hacia los matones, derrapó sigilosamente detrás de los contenedores para agazaparse .

Uno de los matones con barra abrió una de las cajas.

-Wooow es una gran pistola - dijo uno de ellos mientras la tomaba, y en efecto el arma lo era, un poco menos grande que una lanza cohete.

Hood aterrizó arriba del capo de uno de los vehículos cercanos-Disculpen la aduana acaba de rechazar sus permisos de importación – Dijo Red Hood apuntando con su arma izquierda y la palanca– Me temo que el embarque ha sido confiscado.

-¡_Acaben con él_ !- Uno de los matones ordenó. Los hombres sacaron sus armas y el que tenía el nuevo cañón estaba tratando de adivinar como quitarle el seguro.

Red Hood salto, lanzó la palanca y giro haciendo un disparo desarmando a uno, a otro logro golpearlo con la palanca y el tercero fue noqueado por su suela. Hood aterrizó dando una carretera hacia el camión esquivando las balas.

El hombre encargado de conducir el camión aviso a Black Mask de la intervención del vigilante -Señor tenemos a Red Hood interviniendo ...- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, Hood tomo al conductor por el cuello de camisa y lo arrojó al piso. Dando un mortal hacia atrás y de una patada noqueó al chofer que lo apuntaba con un arma.

Un matón salió detrás del camión con el arma amartillada y listo para el disparo. Una voz femenina le gritó a Hood.

\- _Cuidado detrás de tuyo._

Red Hood siguiendo sus instintos se inclinó hacia delante dando un giro sobre sus rodillas por el suelo evitando el golpe y aprovechando para dar un golpe con el puño a los testículos del tipo. Se distrajo buscando a la mujer por un segundo, repentinamente sintió un impulso por barrer la pierna con la que se apoyaba hacia su lado izquierdo. Apoyó su mano derecha y barrio la pierna izquierda tirando al otro hombre. Fue como si alguien moviera su cuerpo. Por un momento Hood pensó haber sido golpeado por algún tipo de biovirus o droga.

Escucho otro grito de la misma mujer que no lograba ver donde estaba. -_Van a dispararte sal de ahí_-. Red Hood se preparó para un salto a su izquierda, pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció al mismo tiempo que escucho otro grito. _No imbécil a la derecha_. Saltando a la derecha.

-_**SSSSH BAAANGG** _– El arma sonó. – Una luz azul salió de ella explotando parte del camión ubicado a su izquierda, la explosión lo hizo caer lejos sin control, pero a algo magullado pero salvo.

El último matón cayó sobre su trasero ante el impacto del arma, Red Hood aprovecho esto para incorporarse torpemente, recupero su palanca, misma que lanzó a su cabeza.

El matón quedó inconsciente. Red Hood miró hacia todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que le había ayudado?

Cojeo hacia las armas mientras inspeccionaba la zona, un pedazo de metal había atravesado su muslo y desde que fue echado de Gotham por el murciélago no contaba con una armadura tan fuerte para proteger su cuerpo.

-! Hola! ¿Estás bien?- No hubo respuesta.

-No voy hacerte daño, solo quiero darte las gracias y saber si estás a salvo - Volvió a gritar Red Hood sin resultado alguno.

Red Hood miró a los alrededores, se inclinó para buscar por debajo de la caja del camión, tal vez ella debería estar cerca o herida en la explosión, sin embargo no encontró nada, nunca vio de dónde provenía la voz.

Decidió dejar la búsqueda de la mujer sospechosa y enfocarse encontrar un vehículo para transportar el cargamento antes de que los matones despertaran.

Black Mask iba estar realmente furioso de no recibir su cargamento y eso por el momento hacía feliz a Jasón por el momento.


	2. La manipuladora de armas.

La asesina se concentró el maldito idiota tenía buenas defensas mentales “Ils vont tirer, sortir de là”

-Camile, hora de irnos – la piel se le erizo, rompió con brusquedad el contacto límbico. Para fortuna de la rubia la explosión distrajo a su jefe haciéndolo sobresaltarse. -, mierda, muévete, que Black Mask se arregle solo.

Camile y Vincent Montenegro bajaron por elevador, solo que las puertas se abrieron antes de llegar a el sótano.

Roman los miro, cinco de sus hombres los apuntaban con sus armas – Lo siento, pero no pueden salir con mi dinero. Hood Intercepto el cargamento. – amenazo con la esperanza de que sus hombres recuperaran el prototipo y él mismo el dinero.

-La entrega ya se hizo conforme a tus planes, no es nuestro problema que tengas fallas en tus planes, ni con quien tengas que lidiar. - Vincent replico sujetando el maletín con el pago.

-Vincent, no quiero ser desagradable al respecto, pero insisto – Sus hombres cortaron cartucho.

Camile no espero un momento mas, a una velocidad imprevista desfundo su arma girándola en el aire, con una sola bala que hizo un trayecto curvo, perforo el cráneo de tres de ellos, dos de ellos hirió en el hombro y la bala aun tuvo la fuerza para perforar la pared.

La expresión engreída de Camile no se hizo esperar, sonrió y levanto la ceja apuntando a Black Mask que estaba congelado y salpicado en sangre de sus hombres.

Roman levanto las manos rindiéndose -Sabes Vincent, creo que tienes razón, mi error.

Vincent aprieto el botón del elevador -Fue un placer tratar con usted Sionis, Esperamos que nos recomiende, hasta la próxima. – las puertas se cerraron. Camile bajo el arma.

-Me alegro haberlos convencido que no usaran por completo las restricciones contigo – suspiro Vincent – buen tiro.

-Me hubiera gustado un poco mas de acción, he estado aburrida – contesto Camile saliendo primero del elevador.


	3. Kratos el asesino del Olimpo.

_Estaba en Nueva York, sostenía una caja deberia pesar pero se sentía ligero en sus manos, aterrizó en el asfalto las personas gritaban y corrían mientras el caminaba._

_-Alto - gritó una voz conocida._

_Se giró para ver a la Wonder Woman lanzar su lazo, levanto la mano y este se enredó en su brazo. "No lo rompas" por extraño que sea se pido a si mismo no hacerlo, a cambio tiró de él con tal fuerza que Diana se vio volando directo al puño del hombre que la golpeó en el estómago._

_Vio a Diana volar metros como si fuera una una mosca que alguien espanto de si mismo, la fuerza del impacto la hizo reventar la pared de un edificio. _

_Miro su brazo y empezó a desatar el lazo para tirarlo, giró y siguió caminando, frente a él la fuerza policiaca Neoyorkina se despliega, él golpea el suelo y los fuegos infernales del Hades salen interponiéndose, la policía se repliega gritando._

_-Hades - gruñe Wonder Woman maltrecha._

_"No la lastimes" escucha decirse dentro de su cabeza. La enfrenta -Hades y tus dioses son solo un chiste pasado de moda._

_-Blasfemia - jadea Diana, corre hacia él con un grito de guerra, la ha visto en pelea, estudia sus movimientos parte de él quiere huir, la otra se detiene para pelear, ella es directa en su ataque, la espada de Atenas está en alto, cae sobre su cabeza pero no llega el golpe, dos manos detienen el golpe de la mística arma ante los ojos asombrados de Diana, una patada va al estómago de la mujer, otro golpe a la mandíbula de ella, Diana junta los brazaletes, la rafaga de poder causa que sienta una fuerte viento en su piel. Prepara el puño y golpea directamente entre los brazaletes y una mano que cruje, la vuelve a mandar lejos._

_Ante los ojos asombrados de Diana la toma por el rostro, deja que su aliento la embriague, los ojos de Diana se suavizan, él la besa dulce y cálidamente, siente los labios carnosos corresponder, explora la boca de Diana con la lengua, ella da un gemido vergonzoso. Rompe el beso - Vas a quedarte quieta como buena amazona. _

_Diana asiente con la mirada, él se incorpora, avanza hacia un edificio donde entra y aprieta el botón del elevador, cuando entra ve su imagen. Es un hombre alto, cabellos castaños claros, ojos grandes avellana claro debajo de espesas pestañas, perfil griego, labios carnosos, mandíbula cincelada, pómulos altos y piel bronceada. "Jodido universo, debe cagar bombones" piensa. La imagen del hombre deja ir una carcajada contagiosa - Gracias por el cumplido y la información._

Jason se despertó con el sol en su rostro. Gira y gruñe subiendo las mantas para cubrir su rostro, se sentía algo agotado, la pierna había de dejado de doler después de dos días en el puerto de Chicago, ahora ese jodido sueño extraño y lo más extraño es que él no sueña, Jason suele no soñar o tener pesadillas, por un lado agradeció ese sueño tan peculiar, no tan malo si se lo preguntan, casi podía jurar que había sentido los labios de diana es su boca, joder tal vez necesitaba un poco de accion y solo estaba cachondo, pero ya estaba algo mayorcito para sueños húmedos. A la mierda solo quería dormir un poco más pero un sonido lo llamó su atención era un ruido metálico. Maldijo en silencio, tomó su arma que siempre mantenía debajo de su almohada y se levantó de un brinco de la cama girando hacia debajo de ella agazapándose entre el suelo y el colchón. Escaneó la habitación con la mirada, no vio nada fuera de lugar.

Se levantó, él solo llevaba una camiseta y sus bóxer y con los pies descalzos se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y se apretujo en el marco con la arma hacia arriba lista para utilizarla. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia el pasillo del departamento y parecía vacío, giro fuera del cuarto estirando sus brazos con el arma frente a sus azules y enfurecidos ojos azules, avanzó con cautela y se dirigió a la sala, vacía. Giro hacia la cocina vacía también.

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh _\- Un grito, giró y vio claramente en su sala de tv una mesa de quirófano y una bata que sostenía una jeringa, el hombre con el que habia soñado estaba atado en la mesa, rápidamente disparó.

**Bang, bang. **

La primera bala pasó la persona con bata y se impactó en su ventana destrozándola, la segunda en el muro y la visión se esfumó.

Jason sacudió la cabeza, bajo el arma. ¿Qué demonios?, giro a todos lados y solo el agujero en su pared los cristales en el suelo esparcidos eran lo único diferente en su departamento.

Jason recorrió el departamento, sin encontrar diferencia alguna, estaba completamente solo. No recordaba haber tenido ninguna conmoción esos días, ni haber estado expuesto a alguna sustancia tóxica.

Entró a su recamara en busca de sus botas para poder limpiar los cristales esparcidos en su sala cuando el timbre de su teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse, casi mata al teléfono con la pistola. Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y dijo algunas maldiciones, tomó el móvil.

-Más vale que alguien este muriendo – Dijo bruscamente mientras buscaba sus botas.

-_Buenos días a ti también sunshine_\- La voz en la otra línea sonó sarcástica.

-Escúpelo de una vez Tim, pero te advierto si se trata del murciélago no estoy

-Alguien se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama

-No, alguien fue al tejado incorrecto y sólo ahora.- Casi se resbala con un tema que no quería tocar – Olvídalo, solo no estoy de humor ha sido un día pesado y apenas me desperté y tu llamada no está ayudando.

Tim resopló por la línea. –_Jason cuando lo vas a dejar pasar. Ha pasado ya tiempo, yo pude dejar pasar lo.._\- silencio en la línea.

-¡Mierda Tim!, no quiero tener esta discusión no de nuevo, no ahora. Por que te juro que voy a hacerle pagar lo que te hizo. - Jason saca unas zapatillas deportivas de su closet.

-Siento mucho cómo te hable ese día - Tim se disculpó sobre el dia que le hablo de para informarle de la muerte de Alfred. - Lo esta haciendo mejor, Bruce y yo hablamos, se disculpe y acepte su disculpa. El no quiso hacerlo.

_ -Jason, hola, cuanto tiempo - dijo con voz débil en la línea._

_-¿Que pasa Tim? te oyes extraño. - respondió Jason._

_-Uhm, Jay, siento informarte que Alfred se ha ido - Tim se atraganto con sus palabras._

_-¿A donde?¿Por que?¿Esta bien? - las preguntas se disparaban una a otra._

_-Murió - dejo caer la bomba, el silencio en la otra línea se hizo insoportable, se escuchó un golpe, voces a lo lejos. Tim espero pacientemente. _

_-¿Como?- gruño Jason - Tim dime que no fue por que alguien permaneció en Gotham._

_-Damian _

_-¿Que putas? ¿Damian? pero como mierdas se le ocurrió, es apenas un mocoso, el murciélago se le subió a la cabeza y ¿donde estaba el maldito Dick para detenerlo? ¿a caso no esta clonandose a si mismo por todo Blud para poder ir donde el mocoso?_

_-¡Perdio la memoria, KGBeast le disparó en la cabeza! - interrumpio a Jason._

_-¡Oh mierda!- jadeo Jason. -¿Cuando sera el funeral?_

_-Uhm ese es el tema, no habrá funeral, solo la inauguración del hospital a nombre de Alfred - Tim suspiro - pero no puedes presentarte, seguridad teien órdenes de detenerte si intentas entrar, pero habrá una reunión en un bar._

_-¿Disculpa?- sesio Jason peligrosamente -, no habrá funeral, no puedo ir al homenaje del único hombre que me trato como un ser humano. Sabes que Tim VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA, TU Y EL JODIDO MURCIÉLAGO, POR MI PUEDEN CHUPARME LAS PELOTAS._

_-Por favor, estás siendo tan dramático, el hombre estaba herido, abandonado en el altar y luego tu con tu intento de homicidio. Maldita sea Jason, yo no llore tanto cuando el me golpeo en la cara inmerecidamente por intentar ayudarlo._

_-¿Queeeee? wooww, wow, - Jason rio sin humor por que era jodidamente divertido y retorcido al igual que culparlo por morir. -Una no fue un intento de homicidio, por que ¿que tan imbecil puedo ser fallando un tiro a quemarropa? o tal vez POR QUE NO ERA UNA PUTA BALA CON LA QUE DISPARE, UN PUTO DISPARO EN BLANCO, - Jason volvió a _ _reír casi histérico -jodidos detectives, a Bruce no le interesa, tenía que justificar dejarme en coma durante un mes, claro esta, pero tú se supone que eres mejor que eso, eres el detective, aun mejor que el murciélago. Dioses estoy jodido. Sabes que Tim ve a lamerle el culo._

_La llamada se cortó, Tim se quedó en shock digiriendo todo lo que dijo, "disparó en blanco" "un mes en coma" no era lo que había sabido, pero tampoco nadie se ocupó de lo que le paso a Jason._

-Jesus Tim, no me sorprende.-Jason resoplo subiendo sus pantalones de chándal – Me perdonaste cuando intente matarte, mierda ni él, ni yo te merecemos.

-Solo déjalo pasar, solo esta vez, te necesitamos Gotham.

-¿Qué pasa, el murciélago se esta quedando sin avecillas para su guerra? – Jason lo interrumpió abruptamente colocando sus zapatillas deportivas.

Tim lanzó un suspiro por la línea. – Escuche que detuviste un cargamento de un nuevo armamento.

-Sí ¿qué pasa con eso? –Jason se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la escoba

-Al parecer es un nuevo armamento experimental de gran potencia. Según lo que hemos rastreado es que esta relacionado con el robo de una nueva fuente de energia en NY, Wonder Woman intento detener el atraco pero fue inutilizada

-¿Con un beso? – Interrumpió Jason tomando mientras barría

-Eeeeh ¿como...espera como lo supiste? 

Jason empezó a reír - No se, creo que estoy teniendo sueños premonitorios. Sabes le robare el nombre a Oracle, me sentare fuera de algún lugar importante con cartas y dire el destino a la gente. O no se tal vez sea mejor un colchón en el piso para dormir y adivinar el futuro. 

-No es gracioso - bufo Tim.

-Tienes razón es aterrorizante - respondió Jason ahora sin humor tomando la escoba y el recogedor.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Ya me conoces, mejor que nunca.

– Porque te conozco preguntó. –Tim sonaba como mamá ganso, ¿sabes que Black Mask volvió a poner precio a tu cabeza debido a que le secuestraste su cargamento? 

-Que puedo decirte patito causó ese tipo de reacciones en la gente - Jason recogía los cristales esperando la respuesta de Tim

-Eres tan inconsciente; podríamos trabajar juntos

-No lo estamos, es mi caso. Ustedes encarguense de controlar Gotham ahora que han vuelto a ser permitidos – Estaba enfermo de ser tomado cuando era necesitado y dejado de lado cuando ya no era requerido, de ayudar cuando lo exigían y estar solo cuando necesitaba ayuda en la mayoría de las ocasiones

\- Jay esto no se trata de tu caso si no de un caso en conjunto, Black Mask quiere distribuir en Gotham. Hay rumores que ese no es el único envió. NY...Necesito saber si las tienes en tu poder

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Jason – La voz de Tim sonó suplicante - esto es grande necesitamos que las traigas a Gotham y juntemos la información

Jason soltó una carcajada amarga. – Puedes venir por ellas si gustas.

-Bien ¿donde estas? 

Jason vertió los cristales en la basura – No voy a darte mi ubicación para que traigas pájaros o murciélagos contigo o te peguen un rastreador y los tenga respirándome en mi nuca – Gruño molesto mientras acomodaba los aditamentos de limpieza en su lugar.

\- ¿Como voy a encontrarte si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estás?, dónde has estado todo este tiempo, de alguna forma necesitamos encontrarnos. 

-Punto. – Jason se dirigió al refrigerador, ya estaba levantado así que desayunaría su estómago ya estaba protestando. –Nos veremos en Bludhaven, te daré -. Jason hizo una pausa mientras llenaba la tetera con agua. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo a una cámara de criogénesis.

-¿Jay? - preguntó Tim al escuchar un golpe por el auricular.

Jason no respondió, dejó caer el teléfono había una persona dentro, el mismo hombre de nuevo. Jason trago, no otra vez una alucinación, estiró la mano y pudo tocarla, los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, Jason se estremeció y dio pasos hacia atrás tirando la tetera.

Un ruido metálico se escuchó en el fondo-¡Jason contéstame, qué pasa!- Tim gritaba por la línea preocupado, no sabía dónde estaba su hermano, le preocupaba que los hombres de Black Mask lo hubieran localizado. –¡Por todos los cielos responde! ¡Barbara necesito triangular la llamada!

El agua fría había logrado mojarlo, de un brinco giro para verificar que era el líquido húmedo que caía por su cintura empapándolo a las piernas.

-¡Jay sigues ahí, contesta! – Tim estaba desesperado -¡Buce necesito que lo localicen ahora! – Tim estaba frenético.

Jason miró la tetera en el piso, rápidamente volvió la vista a donde había visto la cámara de criogénesis, había desaparecido, por un momento se congeló. –Mierda el teléfono.- Jason se agacho y recogió su móvil

-¡Jay, Jason responde!- Tim estaba frenético.

-Aquí, calma Tim se me resbalo de las manos

Tim dudo que fuera verdad –¿Estas bien Jason?, no te escuchas bien.

Jason dudo por un momento –No – dijo inconscientemente luego sacudió la cabeza –Si, estoy bien. Bien, bien. – Repítelo hasta que lo creas. Pensó.

-Te daré el punto de reunión y Tim ven solo.

-Jason, algo está pasando contigo, dímelo- Tim salió a un lugar más apartado de la cueva ante la mirada sospechosa de Barbara y Bruce que intentaban localizar la procedencia de Jason.

-Está pasando que si veo algún tipo de ave o murciélago aleteando cerca de mí me largo y tendrán que buscar en otro lado. – Jason recapacito que podría ser peligroso que Tim fuera solo al encuentro, pero no quería ver a Bruce ni a su pequeño engendro, Cass sería buena opción. –Solo te permito a Cass que te acompañe, compararemos notas y eso será todo. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, intentaré convencer a Bruce de que no venga. El de verdad desea hacer las paces.

-¿Qué mierdas pasa con el viejo? Sabes que no me importa, yo ya he terminado con eso. Simplemente no puedo. Tim no puedo, no ahora. Te llamo después.

-Espera.- Jason colgó la llamada, ahora tenía que limpiar su desastre, tal vez después de la reunión iría en secreto con Leslie para unas pruebas de sangre.


	4. Inquietudes de un petirrojo.

Era curioso cómo dos personas que se parecían tanto, tenían tantas cosas en común como Jason y Bruce nunca podían estar de acuerdo, Jason tenía su trinidad, la Amanoza Artemis y el clon de Superman Bizarro muy similar a la trinidad que formaba Bruce con Wonder Woman y Superman; luego Jason entrenó a un grupo de niños meta encaminados al crimen y el los realineo formando una especie de Liga Oscura similar a la JL que ayudaba a liderar Bruce, Jason había demostrado superar en mucho que su mentor; eran 5 jóvenes problemáticos y había logrado hacer que trabajaran en equipo y mantenerlos a salvo de los planes de Lex. Bruce había sido quebrado cuando Selina lo dejo en el altar y Jason parecía que no se conformaba porque lo quebraron una sola vez tenía que llegar a tocar piso pero sin embargo parecía tener más fuerza que el mismo Bruce. 

Tim sabía que Jason había estado a punto de casarse con la Amazonas pero se separaron y eso a Jason lo había lastimado; había un misterio sobre el disparo que había hecho al pingüino con una bala de salva que se ganó un exagerado castigo por parte de su mentor, la única parte que sabía es que ese día pensó que los había la posibilidad que hubieran muerto en la explosión a la mujer que amaba y a Bizarro que lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño.

Tim después de tener la conversación con Jason, cuando las aguas se calmaron, las emergencias no fueron tan letales y ellos no corren más peligro de ir a la cárcel como vigilantes fuera de la ley, Tim encaró a Bruce delante de toda la Batfamily incluido Jason, pero la ruptura desde que le robaron a su equipo había hecho la última gota, si Jason estaba en el lugar era por que Gotham gritaba por ayuda, su madre agonizaba y Jason como su hijo no quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Jason antes de salir de la cueva dejo un punto en claro con un puñetazo en la cara le advirtió que no volviera a tocar a Tim o a Damian, a pesar de que el pequeño demonio tenía un pase libre con el asesinato cortesía de Bruce-Batman quien le dio cuando el niño estaba arremetiendo contra las criminales, cuando descubrió lo de su prisión secreta. Bruce-Batman no fue ni la mitad de duro que fue con Jason y el mismo Jason no quería que lo fuera, Damian era solo un niño, casi joven que necesitaba apoyo, no ser alejado de su familia para correr al los brazos de los Al-Ghul.

Esa noche Jason paso por ultima vez a la tumba de Alfred, Tim lo encontró parado, lentamente paso sus brazos por la espalda apoyado el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, los dos lloraron juntos.

Jason nunca lo dijo, pero cuando se enteró de la amnesia de Dick paso por Bludhaven, lo vio salir de un bar con una exótica mujer afroamericana, se veia bien, asi que arranco su moto, sonrio y se alejó. Tal vez le pediría a S'aru que le quitara los recuerdos de su vida de mierda.

Ahora su predecesor, su hermano mayor estaba en riesgo Black Mask había puesto precio a su cabeza por el robo de las armas. Jason estaba solo, se había tomando un tiempo desde la ruptura de Artemis, los murciélagos no podían protegerlo porque no sabían dónde estaba, cambiaba constantemente de ubicación por todo USA y a veces salía del país. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que se reunieron, todos están de acuerdo que tenían que ubicarlo ya que Black Mask no era el único interesado en el cargamento, Luthor, el pingüino entre otros eran los compradores que se habían quedado con las manos vacías y se unieron a la cacería.

Era vital encontrar el cargamento pero también encontrar a Jason antes que ellos; Bruce y Damian definitivamente estaban en la lista de personas no deseadas, Barbara tampoco era opción ya que a pesar de que Jason la admiraba y le decía que era mucho mejor que ellos,ella cambió en algún momento, empezó a juzgarlo duramente, sus palabras de "nunca serás Dick Grayson" "tiene mucho equipaje" volvieron a ser presentes solo de otra forma, con otras palabras, era la indiferencia y la forma en que había utilizado a siempre a su conveniencia lo que terminó agotando a Jason. Dick imposible, Bruce siempre se lo restregaba en la cara y Dick siempre estaba de lado de Bruce. Cuando casi mata a Duela, cuando golpeó a Jason solo lo dejo ir como si nada, ese no fue un problema para Jason, por que supo lo del Joker, pero no decirle que Duela estaba aún viva lo hizo ver que el chico Dorado tenia mucha suciedad en su brillo.

De Selina ni hablar. La última carta que Bruce tenía era Alfred y el ya no estaba. Así que solo dejaba Tim.

Tim no iba a traicionar la confianza de Jason eso era claro, pero también era una situación complicada donde su hermano podía correr gran peligro, así que como acordaron fue a la cueva donde se reunían, Black Bat, Spoiler, Catwoman, Batgirl, Robin y Batman. Acordaron que Tim se comunicaría desde ahí, solo permitiría solo en caso de emergencia pudieran intentar rastrear la llamada o salir en su auxilio en caso de requerirlo; sólo permitiría que escucharan la conversación si necesitaban sugerir algo y así lo hizo.

Como era de esperarse Jason estaba renuente al encuentro sin embargo existía probabilidades de llegar a un acuerdo sin los otros murciélagos mientras la conversación avanzaba. 

_–Nos veremos en Bludhaven, te daré_ -. Jason hizo una pausa detrás de la linea, solo silencio.

-¿Jay? - Tim tratando de que Jason respondiera, se escuchaba una respiración agitada. Tim miró a Barbara y luego a Bruce, se alistaron para iniciar el trastero de la llamada a la señal de Tim.

Luego hubo un ruido _PACK_

-Jason – intentó de nuevo, con su mano hizo una la señal para que procedieran al rastreo, algo estaba mal y otro ruido metálico se escuchó. Tim trago preocupado mientras Barbara y Bruce intentaban romper las protecciones hechas para evitar su rastreo.

-¡Jason contéstame, qué pasa!- Tim gritaba asustado sin respuesta alguna – ¡Por todos los cielos responde! – Silencio solo algunos pasos.

Bruce y Barbara tecleaban con avidez, pero al parecer no la suficiente.

Tim preocupado sacó el teléfono de la oreja y se dirigió a Barbara esperando que lo hubiera logrado - ¡Barbara has logrado triangularlo!

_\- Mierda_ – Por fin se escuchó la voz muy lejana de Jason

-¡Jay sigues ahí, contesta! – Tim estaba desesperado, recorrió la mirada suplicante hacia su mentor -¡Bruce necesito que lo localicen ahora! – Tim estaba frenético.

Más ruidos metálicos, pasos, pero al parecer no se escuchaba forcejeos.

-¡Jay, Jason responde! – Ya estaba gritando.

_-Aquí, calma Tim se me resbalo de las manos- _Había agitación en su voz.

Eso fue hace más de 3 minutos que Jason había dejado de responder –¿Estas bien Jason?, no te escuchas bien.- Tim se alejó un poco de las computadoras.

Hubo otro silencio, respiraciones fuertes –_No _– dijo con un suspiro tartamudo una pequeña pausa –_Si, estoy bien. Bien, bien._ – Como si tratara de convencer a si mismo.

_-Te daré el punto de reunión y Tim ven solo._

Tim conocía a Jason y su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada -Jason, algo está pasando dímelo

_-Está pasando que si veo algún tipo de ave o murciélago aleteando cerca de mí me largo y tendrán que buscar en otro lado._ – Batman movió la cabeza en negativa, eso era muy arriesgado.

–_Solo te permito a Cass que te acompañe, compararemos notas y eso será todo. ¿Entendido? – _Al parecer Batman no fue el único en pensar el riesgo, Tim sabía que Bruce quería ir al encuentro.

-Entendido, intentaré convencer a Bruce de que no venga. El de verdad desea hacer las paces.- Tim miró de reojo a Bruce.

_-¿Qué mierdas pasa con el viejo? Sabes que no me importa, yo ya he terminado con eso. Simplemente no puedo. Tim no puedo, no ahora. Te llamo después._

-Espera.- y solo se escuchó el corte de la comunicación. Tim negó con la cabeza a Bruce.

Bruce emitió un gruñido de decepción, era de esperarse - Gracias Tim por intentarlo, lo hiciste muy bien – y palmeando el hombro de Tim. Mucho mejor de lo que él lo había hecho con su hijo rebelde desde su regreso de la muerte, pensó para el mismo. Luego se dirigió a Batgirl con la esperanza que hubiera localizado al muchacho – Barbara ¿lograste algo?

\- Lo siento Bruce casi lo logré, a lo más que me acerque es a este rango cerca de Kansa.- Señalando el diámetro de la pantalla dentro del mapa.

\- Tal vez pueda pedir un favor – Dijo Bruce refiriéndose a Clark

-Buce, si Jason se sabe que los mande directo a él, estaremos quemando el último puente y se ha vuelto bueno en esconderse – Tim le preocupaba que por un error, un mal cálculo se rompieran los lazos y no podría ayudar ni acercarse a su hermano de nuevo.

Bruce suspiró y asintió – Le pediré discreción. Tim algo está pasando con él y no niegues que no lo notaste agitado, necesitamos saber que es, necesitamos saber que se encuentra bien, ha estado… fuera y yo … yo necesito… - ya no dijo nada más y subió su capucha, no podía decirle a Tim que intervino la llamada y escucho lo que estaba sucediendo, Jason se escuchaba errático, alterado.

Tim agradeció, empezaron a alistarse para el patrullaje.


End file.
